Of Parents and Hunters
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Its time for a special event at Beacon where the parents and guardians of the students come to visit, but for teams JNPR and RWBY this will be an event not to forget
1. Arrival of loved ones

"Now it has been apparently made, this next week is guardian week, where your parents or legal guardians will visit Beacon for the week, and of course during this time there will be special events which parents and students can participate together, they will also observe some classes, but normal classes will be held when these events are not on" Ozpin said to the gathered assembly as they cheered and looked on excited.

"This is so awesome, I'm going to call Dad" Yang said skipping out of the room

"I should also inform my mother" Blake said

"Yeah me too" Weiss said almost sorrowful making Blake confused

"Okay I'll be in the garden" Ruby said walking off.

"She's almost in there in once a day" Blake said

"It's the only place she can go and talk with her mother" Weiss said

"Hey mum" Ruby said sitting on a stone in front of a statue of her mother in what appeared a garden surrounded by statues of other fallen heroes that attended Beacon over the ages. Heroes from the founding of Beacon, the war, The first Faunus conflicts they were all here displayed and represented by statues of them. Ruby always sat near her mother's statue and talk to it like it was a telephone to her mother; the topics differed from day to day. But the most common topics were her friends and their lives.

"So anyway, Guardian week is coming up and the whole schools a buzz, I only wish that you and dad; my real mum and dad were here to see me. All grown up and all that. But I won't be alone, Mum, Dad and Uncle Crow will be here, I'm not sure if I told they adopted me into their family after the Cliffside Crisis" Ruby said with a knee underneath her chin "In fact I think this is the first time I brought up being adopted to you" Ruby said looking up at her mother's statue as a single rose petal caressed her cheek

"Thanks mum" Ruby said smiling as she got up "I'll bring Yang, my sister next time" Ruby said

"But this is important!" Weiss said over the phone

"Well you know your father and I cannot come to some silly school event" her mother Eis said

"This is important, it allows our parents to find out our we are progressing at our abilities as Hunters" Weiss said

"Yes, yes dear we know that but frankly I think your career as a Huntress is not in your best opinion, and that you will take over the roles me and your father currently do; the Head of the Schnee Dust Corporation and a first class singer" Eis said

"But what if I don't want to be like that all my life?" Weiss asked.

"Well you don't have a choice in the manner at all; and that is final Weiss!" Eis exclaimed hanging up

"Fine, I HATE YOU ANYWAY YOU SELF CENTRED BITCH, I HOPE YOU DIE!" Weiss shouted at the phone in her hand as tears flowed down her face.

"Always, I try and get you two along to a school event and what happens I'm disappointed like always. I wonder why I even come to places like these" Weiss said sinking to the floor.

"To better yourself and get an education" Blake said looking down at her teammate

"How much?" Weiss asked

"Um around the bitch insult" Blake said sitting down next to her.

"It just seems like I don't matter to them, and expect for when they are trying to change me into what they want" Weiss said

"And you hate that?" Blake asked

"Yes, in fact I chose to enrol in this school, to rebel against my parents in a way" Weiss said

"Expect for the fact that your father Geist Schnee went here as well" Blake said

"Yeah, funny isn't it? I rebel against my parents that same way my father rebel against his parents" Weiss chuckled.

"Wow was that a chuckle from miss Frosty?" Yang asked entering the dorm  
"Shut up!" Weiss said glaring at Yang who just chuckled

The Next Day

"Is this going to be okay?" a woman asked running her hands through her golden blonde hair as a man near her laugh "Aurum!" the woman said

"You look beautiful my dear, and nothing will be more okay then our two darling daughters running up to us and greeting us warmly" Aurum said smiling as he placed a hand on his wife Honey Long.

"Indeed" a voice said

"Oh Crow, you could have picked a better cloak than that one!" Honey said glaring at her brother in law who wore the same cloak he did since the Hunter's Brawl, only it had a few more holes in it and a couple of patch up jobs using strings of Nevermore feathers

"You can't argue with him" Aurum said

"Why am I not surprise that you are nothing but scruffy" a stern voice said

"And I'm surprised that you can even wear that suit without the stick up your arse breaking the seams" Aurum said looking other at a gentleman who wore a silver suit with a maroon vest and a white shirt, around his neck loosely hung a bright red knitted scarf with the white Schnee crest at the end.

"Geist, it's been too long" Honey said hugging the gentleman

"Honey, how lovely you look" Geist said smiling as Honey was bashful over her dress which was composed of a white puffy sleeved blouse, a black corset like vest over top and a long light brown skirt accompanied by a pair of black ballet flats

"And your husband still chooses his attire to resemble a mix of pirate and cowboy" Geist said eyes sparkling with mirth as he saw Aurum spluttering over his outfit being insulted.

"That scarf" Crow said

"Yes it was a present" Geist said sadly

"NO need to say anything else" Crow said looking out the window

"Still mysterious as ever hey Crow?" a cheerful voice said as a woman with black hair that turned violet at the tips said as her amber eyes gazed out teh window with her friend

"Tell Me Raven when are you going to reveal your secret?" Crow asked

"How long have you know?" Raven asked

"We've all known Raven" Aurum said

"What about you Geist knowing that my kind have been attacking your family for two generations now?" Raven asked as her covered ears twitched

"Yes I know, and that particular problem has caused a rift between me and Weiss" Geist said

"Know that not all Faunus want to kill humanity" Raven said

"And not all humans want to kill Faunus" Crow said

"I know, but with these extremist the White Fang its becoming harder for peace" Aurum sighed.

"Goodness is this a time for merriment or a time or time for woefullness, I thought we were going to see our children not attend their funerals" a voice boomed destroying the gloom feeling in the air

"Odin, Lee how are you my good friends?" Aurum asked

"I'm of a fair weather, however my stomach feels like it has been deprived of nourishment" Odin said patting his rotund stomach, the easiest way to describe Odin was basically a cheerful barrel on leg with a bush of copper grass on its lid. His smile reached his sea green eyes.

"Odin, just lately when aren't you hungry?" Lee Ren asked looking at his friend. Lee ren wore what appeared to be traditional robes of his home kingdom, green on the torso and black on the sleeves with grey pants, his calm dark magenta eyes radiated warm and wisdom, while his black and fluoro green streaked hair said otherwise.

"So why teh reason for the gloominess of this gathering please do not tell me that a death has befallen us, I don't think I could take another friend's death" Odin said  
"NO one can Odin, Summer's death was hard on all of us" Lee said sagely

"Quite, quite. I just that my little Elenora is okay" Odin said

"We all do my friend" Crow said.

"INCOMING!" a voice shouted as students and teachers lined the air docks to wait for loved ones to come and visit them after a long period away from home

"Have you seen Ruby anywhere?" Pyrrah asked

"She's in the Garden of Heroes talking to her mother" Yang said as her parents approached

"Yang, sweetheart there you are" Aurum said hugging his daughter tightly

"Papa" Yang said cheerfully "Mum!" she exclaimed hugging Honey

"It's nice to see you too Yang, but it seems like" Honey said examining her daughter's chest

"THEY DID GROW!" Honey exclaimed

"MUM/HONEY!" the other two Long exclaimed

"There's my little bundle of joy" Odin said hugging Nora

"Hey Dad" Nora said Ursa Hugging her father beaming while doing so

"Ni Hao Baba" "Ni Hao Lie Ren" the two Ren males exchanged greeting before embracing "I've missed you my son, and Nora I have missed you just as much" Lee said smiling at Nora who was now giving a daughterly like hug to Lee

"Same here Mr Ren" Nora said smiling as Ren and Odin shook hands

"Blake, dear its is wonderful to see you again" Raven said enfolding her daughter lovingly

"I know mum, it's great to see you too" Blake said smiling as tears came to her eyes slightly

"Now Blake, don't become all teary eyed over your mother showing up at school to nag and nag you about studying, picking up your clothes and unmentionables and to stop reading those kind of books" Raven said side smirking making Blake blush crimson while her tawny eyes were wide open

"How did you?" Blake stuttered out

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice some of my adult literature missing nwo did you?" Raven asked hands on hips as her own topaz eyes sparkled knowingness back

"I um...er," Blake said

"Its alright dear" Raven said ruffling her daughter's long ebony hair

"Mum" Blake groaned

"Dad Grandpa, what a nice surprise" Jaune said as he looked upon inspirations bashfully

"ITs is alright" Jaune's grandfather Paladin Arc said smiling

"Agreed, however hearing how exactly you got accepting into Beacon was a little troubling" his father Aramis said

"Oh come off of it Aramis, at least he got in and has proven himself" Paladin said

"Yes I know, but your mother wasn't exactly happy when you said you wanted to be a huntsman" Aramis said crossing his arms.

"I know" Jaune said

"Jaune, I want to meet my parents" Pyrrah said appearing near the blonde

"These are my parents Sparta and Artemis" Pyrrah said as she indicated her parents

"So you're Jaune huh Nice to meet you" Sparta said shaking the boy's hand, Sparta was what most people could call a giant, six feet in height and built solid, he wore a Hoplite uniform with black jeans and combat boots. He was also where Pyrrah got her brilliant red hair from

"Yes it is so nice to meet you Jaune, and I take these are you father and Grandfather" Artemis said, she was basically an older brunette version of Pyrrah.

"I'm Aramis and this is my father Paladin" Aramis said shaking Sparta's hand before noticing a man in a cloak looking lost

"Ecxuse have you seen my niece?" Crow asked.

"Who's your niece?" Pyrrah asked

"You may know who as Ruby" Crow said

"Garden of Heroes" Jaune said

"Thank you" Crow said leaving

Ruby sat in front of the statue of her mother smiling at it  
"There you are" Crow said making Ruby turn around

"UNCLE CROW!" Ruby said glomping her uncle

"Hello Ruby, wow how much like your mother you look like" Crow said looking between the statue and Ruby before directing her out back to the air dock where Honey just sighed as her youngest daughter walked up to her and hugged her

"Hey Mum" Ruby said smiling as Honey just held her in a warm motherly hug.

"Hey Ruby"


	2. The first day

"Welcome to those who are parents and guardians to Beacon Academy for this special week here, I would also like to remind those who think this is a week to slack off that you will not be given any chances to during classes as certain classes will be observed by your parents, now I will pass to our illustrious headmaster Professor Ozpin Head to give out details of the events during this week" Goodwitch said before backing away for Ozpin

"I still see she needs to relax" Aurum said

"Agreed" Odin said

"Shush" Crow said as their old friend Ozpin walked up on stage.

"Greetings to all parents, grandparents and guardians; this week is Guardian week where those who have children here can come and observe some of the classes as well as interact through special school based events and challenges such as the tag hunt, the generational race and at the end a massive firework event; now as Miss Goodwitch said this week means that students won't be able to slack off, however there will be a bit of a lighter work load and parents can have meals with their children and can also socialize outside the class and event times, Now I graciously invite one of fine students to come and sing for us" Ozpin said as he made way for Weiss to sing her haunting signature song.

Mirror, tell me something

Tell me who's the loneliest of all

Mirror, tell me something

Tell me who's the loneliest of all

Fear of, what's inside of me

Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?

Mirror, Mirror what's behind you?

Save me from the things I see!  
I can keep it from the world

Why won't you let me hide from you

Mirror, mirror tell me something

Who's the loneliest of all?

I'm the loneliest of all_

Once Weiss' sing stop applause and sniffles could be heard because of the hauntingly beautiful song, only Crow looked around to see if he could find someone

"I'll be back" he said to Honey as he walked out of the gymnasium and into a nearby windowed hallway where he stopped his quarry

"Geist, are you okay?" Crow asked

"No! No I'm not my old friend. Her voice was something I thought I would never hear like that such emotion in it" Geist said as tears streamed down his face

"And to think I did that to her, never giving her enough attention and only loving her from the shadows instead out in public. The sternness of my appearance I am to have when I'm in business, The White Fang's personal war with my father's company! MY rage and aggression, my drinking problems because of all them I isolated my daughter and I now fear I do not have enough time to set it right with her before...before my time runs out." Geist admitted

"I can sense the great love you have for Weiss, and so to do those who have known you; you allowed yourself to get stressed out and angry so she could have a safer life" Crow said

"She never had true friends, only those I coerced to interact with her; I started to doubt if she could have real friends" Geist said looking away for his own reflection

"Even my own reflections disgust me" Geist said looking tearfully at the window. "What life have I made for her" Geist inquired

"A good one, sure she may have been spoiled and rude but now she is a new person thanks to two young men and five young women" Crow said

"You nieces, Raven's daughter and that other team?" Geist asked finally smiling only to receive a smile and nod from Crow who then nudged his head to the gymnasium where the ceremony had most likely finished and now the people just gathered talking.

"Now's your chance" Crow said

"But what would I say?" Geist asked.

"You'll know" Crow smiled.

"That was beautiful Weiss" Ruby said walking up to her friend

"Yeah well, none of my family was here to hear it" Weiss said almost in a sulking way

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Weiss" a male voice said startling her making her turn and see her father

"Father, What are you doing here?" she asked

"To see you" Geist said smiling sadly before grabbing her into a tight embrace

"I am so sorry Weiss, for the way I acted towards you in the past, I want you to know I...I love you more than words convey" Geist said

"Daddy" Weiss said burying her head against her father's chest making most of the girls gathered teary eyed out of joy and Odin sniffling

"Dude, are you crying?" Lee asked

"Yes I AM! you try not crying in a room supercharged with sappiness" Odin said earning a chuckle from the Schnee family

"Crow, did you have anything to do with this?" Aurum asked only obtaining a look from his brother

"What could ever give you that idea?" Crow asked

"Oh nothing" Aurum said as soon a moment shattering grumbling sounded

"ODIN!" Lee said

"What you know certain emotions upset my stomach" Odin said

"Very well, some lunch might be in order" Ozpin said coming over to the group

"Hello Ozpin" Crow said

"Why hello my old friends" Ozpin said as the group left.

Thank you Ozpin, you know for taking her in, you know I was running out of ways to train her; her skills were exceptional but here they can continue to grow making her a brilliant huntress, and a capable leader" Crow said

"She has already shown that her skills are beyond what they should be in weapon handling and all other aspects of her Huntress training, but Ruby seems to be lacking socially" Ozpin said

"No doubt to the after effects of the Cliffside crisis" Crow said

"Yes, and thanks to her friends she is growing to be an exceptionally bright young woman" Ozpin said

"That is she, I just wish they were here to see her grow up" Crow said

"From what I can tell you, Aurum and Honey are doing a stand up job of raising young Ruby" Ozpin chuckle

"Thank you my friend, it is nice to hear the opinion of an outsider once in a while" Crow said smiling.

Cafeteria

"And so they we were surrounded by Boarbatusks each one of them looking at us like we were dinner" Odin said

"But then we fired some shots into the ground and raced back to the campsite in our underwear which was unfortunate as we ran past some huntresses; one of them being Goodwitch herself, so anyway we dove inside the tent zipped it and prayed that those Grimm didn't come after us." Aurum continued on

"So imagine their surprise when they discovered that the Grimm they were surrounded by was nothing more than a mere joke me and Crow pulled on them; their faces was the stuff of academy legend" Geist said laughter erupting out of his mouth at the same time, which in turn made Weiss truly smile.

"But the false pig prank was nothing compared to that" Odin said

"That?" the kids asked

"Yes, THAT! the single most ingenious prank ever pulled at this very school had ever seen" Odin said

"YEs young students gather round as we tell you of something so shocking that it will shock and amaze" Aurum said

"The greatest baked good theft this school had witness" Odin said

"Oh no" Crow said

Team GRAC flashback second year at Beacon

Oh yes that event that our friend Crow or at the time he was called Qrow! Anyway I believe it was just after the Vytal festival and so the weather was cooling down and that meant that the school's kitchen would be starting to bake wonderful foods: cakes, scones, croissants, Danishes and of course cookie. They had just finished that day's of baking, the kitchen staff left to retire for the night. They were unaware that someone skulked in the shadows.

The next morning the whole school had awoken to a scream making every student scurry off with their pyjamas still on to see the baked good storage room wide open and all of the cookies were gone; not even a crumb was left. Well to say we were flabbergasted, well all of us but Aurum. He tracked down the suspect, which turned out to be Crow, he was discovered with cookie crumbs and half a dozen jars of cookies under his beds. Anyway he woke up with the three of us glaring at as he bit down on half a cookie in his mouth and what was the little bastard say?  
"Hey guys want one?"

Present

"Now every time he's here some poor schmuck usually a teacher has to stand guard the baked goods room" Odin said smiling

"Thank you for sharing guys" Crow said

"Hey, if you didn't have that nose of yours, I wouldn't have a wonder second daughter" Honey said as she looked down at Ruby who was lounging on her with one of her mother's arms wrapped around her neck.

"Now after lunch we have the trophy room tour while you girls go to your history class" Lee said

"Awe do we have too?" Ruby asked

"Don't worry that class is an observational class for the parents" Honey said smiling.

"Oh alright" Ruby said

Trohpy room

"So this is Beacon's Trophy room?" Artemis asked looking around in wonder at the sight of all the trophies gathered by past Beacon heroes and heroines.

"Why yes it is Artemis" Odin said looking around remembering the story behind each

"Take this one for example, it was the wing of a Vesper class Grimm, the only known insectoid Grimm around, that wing came off of the last one ever" Aurum said

"And what about that one?" Paladin pointed to a sword.

"That would be the broken blade of the Feral Faunus King, the blade that started the war, it was brought here as a peace offering from the previous king" Crow said

"What about this odd looking device?" Sparta asked curiously

"That my friend is the Amulet of Phantom used by a rogue huntress to control Grimm, the grandfather of the current Vice-Headmistress tore it off the neck of the rogue and imprisoned her in an energy field

"And what about this big one?" Artemis asked as Odin rounded the corner and froze

"By the deities" he gasped spotting the pelt of Fluffy the white beowolf of Cliffside.  
"Odin, what is it" Lee said as the group gathered around the newest trophy

"WHat is he doing in there" Aurum said looking bewildered

"Who is that?" Paladin asked.

"That was Fluffy, the biggest bastard of a beowolf hunters had the displeasure of facing, if you've heard of three Cliffside crisis then you've heard about what his handiwork is like" Odin said

"It was said that who could take him down would take legendary status, year after year we would try kill this monstrosity, but not for the glory; but for revenge. He had killed a dear friend of ours and we wanted payback so every anniversary we would trek up to the Cliffside plains and hunt him down. And each year he would get away from us" Crow said

"And when he was running from us it was almost like he was taunting us" Raven said "Almost like he was saying we were not the ones to kill it"

"Then who was?" Sparta asked

"we'll ask Ozpin later, but for now we have to get back to the kids" Honey said.

Soon all the parents had gathered along the back of the class. Bartholomew Oobleck stood at his desk, cup of coffee in his hand

"Oh dear lord who made him a teacher here?" Odin said

"Bartholomew of Team BANG!" Aurum said

"Now children I'm going to teach you about something different than the Human-Faunus war, something that took place during The War" Oobleck said

"And that is?" Weiss asked

"The Red Grimm" Oobleck said

"The Red Grimm? What is that?" Ruby asked.

"Legends say during the war Humanity was losing badly so one day a human warrior rose up and took on an Ursa and is said to absorbed the strength of the Grimm, soon he went on to absorb the abilities of all the Grimm. The speed of Beowolf, the eyesight of a Nevermore, the Protection of a Boarbatusker and the duality of the King Taijitu. The only Grimm's power he couldn't take was a Deathstalkers poison because it would kill him from toxicity shock. But after the war the Red Grimm died. But according to legends each generation has a Red Grimm, the one who walks the line between human and Grimm. The one who protects us from the darkness by using the darkness" Oobleck said

"When was the last time he was seen?" Pyrrah asked

"Cliffside" Oobleck said sternly "Namely on the roof of a bakery in the village just after the Hunter's Brawl" Oobleck said

'When I discovered Ruby' Crow thought

"Well then, class dismissed, but Miss Rose would you stay back for a while please?" Oobleck said

"Go on I'll join you later Yang" Ruby said as she walked up to Oobleck's desk.

"I didn't say this out loud just in case, but there is something that you should know, The Red Grimm may have been seen as a guardian. But another part of teh legend goes he would appeared after blood had been spilt making other call him the Red Grimm of Revenge; but that would only be in extreme cases like the Cliffside crisis" Oobleck said as Honey approached and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders softly

"Thank you for telling me" Ruby said.

"Ruby" Honey said pulling her into a warm hug.


	3. family dramas

"So now we have no more classes did you want to do something with our parents?" Yang asked as the two teams of friends walked to their dorms

"I'm going to spend some time with dad, after all its not very offend that he gets to spend time with me" Weiss said

"Come to think of it we know nothing about each other's parents" Blake said

"Maybe before they leave we can hear their stories?" Ruby asked.

"True" Blake said

"Hey Jaune are you alright, you've been kind of quiet" Pyrrah said

"I'm just worried between your parents liking me and the opinion of my father" Jaune said

"don't worry it will be fine" Pyrrah said smiling as she rested a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"LIE REN!" Odin's voice sounded

"Why is your dad pissed?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know I...I've never heard him raise his voice angrily before" Nora said slightly scared

"WHERE ARE YOU JADE MISCRENT!" Odin's shout sounded as he got closer

"ODIN WAIT!" Crow sounded

"THERE YOU ARE!" Odin said walking up to Ren who stood his ground as a fearful Nora tried to block her father

"Daddy please" Nora begged

"Nora, move" Odin requested as Nora stood off to the side head down.

"When you were going to tell me?" Odin asked as Crow arrived

"Tell you what sir?" Ren asked.

"That you...had finally asked my little girl out?" Odin asked  
"Er, sir?" Ren asked.

"Dad?" Nora asked confused like everyone

"Oh I'm sorry for that little display, but I had to put on a bit of an act to make sure I sounded angry that Ren hadn't told yet that you two were dating and that I seemed stern in the message that my little girl while a huntress is still fragile" Odin said smiling

"Um sir you nearly gave us all heart attacks" Ren said

"Did I? Well I am sorry about that" Odin said slamming his hand onto Ren's back

"I think you scared me as well" Crow panted out

"Oh I am sorry, but you whole after Hilda left me, Nora is all I have left and I want her to be taken care of, when I'm off on my way, if you catch my drift" Odin said

"So you approve?" Nora asked nervously

"Approved, I hope you two would get together, so did Mei" Odin muttered that last bit out.

"Oh thank you" Nora said glomping her father

"I think my heart can start beating again" Jaune said as Sparta came up behind  
"Now which one of you boys is Jaune Arc again"  
"And there it goes" Jaune said raising his hand slowly

"So you are the one who is my daughter's suitor, come with me boy" Sparta said picking Jaune up by his jumper

"Yikes!" The blonde squeaked

"DAD DON'T HURT HIM!" Pyrrah said as he left with Jaune

"Oh dear" Odin said

"Now Mr Arc" Sparta said

"Oh please Mr Arc is my father I'm just Jaune" Jaune said

"Well then Jaune you seem to be in love with my daughter is this true?" Sparta asked.

"Um yes sir?" Jaune asked

"And have you ever given her a reason not to love you?" Sparta asked

"Actually sir I have, you see I was blackmailed by a bully and spent most of my time being his gopher, until he wanted to do something to Pyrrah, something dangerous. But once I knew what he wanted to do I couldn't just stand there and let him do that" Jaune said

"And what was it he wanted you to do?" Sparta asked

"He wanted me to mark her with red sap from Forever Fall so he could hit her with some Rapier Wasps" Jaune answered honestly

"I thank you for being honest with me, and I also would to thank you for looking after Pyrrah" Sparta said bowing in respect

"Er, sure thing" Jaune said.

Blake was sitting out in a tree enjoying the afternoon skin caress her porcelain skin it seemed like all of the world and all of her shadows, dreams and fears were slowly melted away but one shadow seem to stick around, The White Fang Commander known as Adam Taurus, her mentor, her partner and for a time her lover. Blake could feel the shadow of Adam's rage overcome her sunlight and make her shiver.

"Lien for your thoughts kiddo" Raven said leaping up to sit beside her daughter as Blake removed her stealth bow as Ruby starting to call it after her revelation.

"Its just that in a corner of my mind an old shadow lingers and it won't dissipate" Blake said as her ears twitched at the open air they obtained.

"Blake, things were complicated back then, so why are they now. When I heard how my daughter was partnered with a commander of White Fang I was petrified, every time I saw you head out with them my heart pounded as I dreamt that the next I would see you would be in a police morgue. But then came the night of the Forever Fall train heist when you left them that was when I finally stopped feeling scared of you" Raven explained revealing her own Faunus ears.

"But I thought you weren't supposed to get afraid" Blake said

"Sweetheart, every mother feels fear when their daughter is doing something dangerous. And they also feel pride when they hear their daughters becoming heroes in training" Raven smiled.

"Let me guess the night Ozpin showed up and asked to talk to me was that night?" Blake asked.

"Of course" Raven said wiping away Blake's tears.

"I love you Blake and don't think anything different from that okay?" Raven asked

"Okay" Blake said starting to cry happily as her mother just held her in a comforting manner. Suddenly Raven's ears twitched, something bad was coming, and she knew what it was.

"Mum?" Blake asked.

"So the witch is finally here; want to watch some fireworks" Raven said jumping down from the tree branch

"Isn't it a little too light for fireworks?" the cat faunas asked looking at the skies

"Just Come on!" Raven said racing off.

"So this is Beacon?" Eis said stepping off of her private airship, "What a dump" she said displeased

"Yes miss, it is quite an eyesore" her assistant Fliss said pushing her elliptical glasses up

"Why would Geist even come here?" Eis said

"Where is that girl, Ruby!" honey said

"Ah, you there servant; take care of my luggage and don't drop it" Eis ordered

"Excuse me!" Honey asked.

"You are the janitorial or maintenance staff aren't you Miss?" Fliss asked

"NO my daughters go here!" Honey said

"oh dear this is one of those riff raff schools, I'm embarrassed my husband ever went here" Eis said

"Riff raffs?" Honey said as she summoned forth her semblance creating fire like hair and red eyes "I'll make you eat those words!" she said as she cracked her knuckles

"Jarivs case five please" Eis requested as her butler handed her a long skinny case while Honey pulled a pair of steel knuckled gloves. "Bring it on bitch"

Eis drew her sabre and slashed at Honey who ducked before sending an upper cut from below which nearly connected if Eis didn't move out of the way before trying to skewer the boxer with her sabre but missed as Honey faked her out each time

"Go get her Honey" Raven said arriving on the scene smiling

"Do you want to take over?" Honey asked dodging the sword

"NO you are doing quite well" Raven said

"Mum shouldn't you?" Blake panted

"No just let them go" Raven said, just standing there watching the two woman tire themselves out

"Not getting tired are you?" Honey asked smirking

"Of course not you commoner" Eis said panting

"Then why are you panting like a dog?" Honey jeered

"Because I hear panting is good for blood flow" Eis sneered

"Mum?" Yang asked arriving

"Mother!" Weiss said shocked that her mother would show up even after her phone conversation

"Oh Miss Schnee" Fliss said happily

"Weiss" Eis said

"Now see that is just to treat you own daughter like a nuisance" Honey said

"Yeah don't be so cold to her" Raven said going slowly for Gambit Shade as her eyes took on a predatory look to them

"Yeah, I mean what did she ever to do you besides love you?" Yang asked blocking Weiss with Blake next to her

"She's a disappointment of a daughter" Eis said flicking her hair back

"You honestly can't mean that?!" Raven exclaimed

"I do, instead of being a young lady; she chose to become a huntress. She decided to choose to the wrong path" Eis said "And even now she is associating with thrash, and even then one of them would have probably killed her if they were alone together isn't that right Faunus?" Eis asked Blake who was growling

"So you hate your own daughter?" Honey asked in what seemed to be a quiet rage "What kind of despicable mother would hate their own daughter because of the path and friends she chose?" Honey asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Raven asked going to console the upset heiress, "Only a complete bitch would do this to her kin"

"What is going on out here?" an elderly voice said as Paladin arrived to see the mess of the situation

"Eis Schnee, I might have know I could sense your arrogance from across the courtyard" Paladin said

"Paladin Arc, you old fool, how are you still alive?" Eis asked coldly

"Wait you know this thing?" Raven asked

"Yes I was her self defence teacher when she was younger, but I never thought you would become this! A mother with no love for her daughter; what happen, when you my student you would dream of the days you would have a little girl of your own" Paladin said

"I realise that it isn't all happiness and dreams" Eis said darkly "Especially when your own daughter disappoints you" Eis said

"So, there must have been times when you felt like the proudest parent on Vytal, and not some disappointed piece of scum" Paladin said

"They're were but those times have pasted; I don't even know why I came here" Eis said walking off back to her ship. her ice blue hair and cape swishing behind her as the sound of her high heels sounded on the cobblestone walkways while Weiss ran off

"I'm so sorry Miss Schnee" Fliss said bowing before running after her boss.

"Stupid school" Eis said stoping as a red bloom floated down to her feet

"It can't be" Eis said

"Maybe you have lost the sight of what's important to you" a voice sounded

"Maybe I have" Eis said smelling the rose "maybe I have" she mutter looking back towards Beacon.

Weiss ran into her dorm slammed the door shut and jumped onto her bed as the floodgates were opened

"She hates me; she probably thinks it would be better if I was gone" Weiss wailed as a door softly opened and close

"No way she even wanted me in the first place" Weiss said

"That is not true Weiss" Eis said sitting down next to her daughter

"Save it!" Weiss snapped "I don't want to hear it"

"Maybe you should, I'm sorry Weiss but the stress of my career and the fame went straight to my head; I...I didn't even realise I was having a negative effect on you until just now, Paladin was right when you were first born it was like nothing could take away my happiness, not work, not the White Fang. Nothing then was we both grew older I seem to take less and less joy in life about having a daughter and just focused on my music career not thinking what it would do to you, Weiss I'm sorry I truly am" Eis said

"well a minute ago you weren't!" Weiss shouted at her "So What changed you so fast?" Weiss demanded

"An old friend of my opening up my eyes" Eis said

"I'm sorry" Weiss whined

"No I am, my precious snowflake" Eis said as the pair hugged and cried as Eis' mysterious friend observed them from afar before turning their sight to Ruby in the garden of champions with Honey and Yang.

"You've grown my delicate little rose" they said before disappearing in a shower of rose petals.

"Ah there you two are" Geist said entering the dorm

"Geist" Eis said getting up and rubbing her tears away

"Hey so I finally see that dark enchantment wore off" Geist said taking his wife's hands

"What dark?" Eis asked before being cut off with a kiss

"The one that made us blind to our daughter" Geist said


	4. Date night

"She makes me so proud" Odin said pushing a beer down his gullet

"We know, we all feel that way" Aurum said as he watched the candle light dance as he took a swig of his own beer before wiping his mouth "But is it hard for you blokes as well seeing them grow up into adults or is it just me?" he asked continuing to watch the dancing candlelight

"Aye" Lee belched out "But then again we are a little drunk" he laughed

"To our wonderful CHILDREN!" Sparta cried out as beer steins clunk together in cheers

"Alright guys well I'm out" Aurum said getting up

"NIght pal" Lee said as he gulped down his beer before kicking back "Man, Mei would love it here"

"Wouldn't you know it when Lune was proud of our son, she had to become sick and had to miss the chance to see our Johnny Boy shine" Aramis said cheering to the ceiling happily

"No more for you" Odin said as he witness Lee stumble to his feet. "This trip has had some heavy weather to it" he commented sweeping his hair back before fading into sleep.

"Hello? Dad, hey dad are you okay?" a voice asked as Odin stirred looking around realising he had fallen asleep in the faculty room with Sparta, Aramis and Lee who was uncomfortably wedged against a wall and desk

"My head what happened?" Odin asked as he gingerly got up out of the seat he was occupying

"You and the others spent the whole night drinking" Artemis said

"What time is it?" Aramis asked looking like he lost a fight with a chicken "And why do I have feathers in my hair?" he asked plucking one out to look at it

"Who knows, but name I felt like I just ran the Agoge back at Helios again" Sparta said

"Agoge?" Pyrrah asked

"The same as being flung into the Emerald Forest for those stupid relics" Odin said as he leant against the wall

"Oh yes that fun being thrown in there" a kindly voice said as a woman walked out wearing a white doctor's coat a dark pink skirt, a light blue blouse. a pair of round glasses hid intelligent and gentle doe brown eyes under them, and the last unique thing about her was her cotton candy like hair, this person was Joy Rose Apothecary, the school medic

"Joy? how long has it been?" Odin asked as she just giggled

"Odin, it was the brawl when last we saw eachother" Joy said softly as Nora and Pyrrah looked on smiling and nodding

"Now as you and the father's of JNPR have been drinking I think you should come down the infirmary and get something for those headaches" Joy said as Odin just nodded, as Pyrrah nudged Nora who agreed.

"So what was with the indicating?" Ren asked as he and Nora was overlooking the courtyard, this however was the first time he had even seen Nora look upset

"As you know my mother left us when I was little, and dad well he did everything he could but growing up without a mother figure was hard for me; heck half the time I was my playful energetic self it was an act I put on because my world had been crumbled once and I didn't want it to again; that is why it took this long for us to become a couple. But there was one thing I wanted more than anything" Nora said softly

"And what was that?" Ren asked taking hands

"The woman who made my father smile after the divorce. He would look at this picture and would have this genuine smile when he would look at this old picture of his class at Beacon you know with his friends, anyway I saw a few cute girls and I didn't know which one it was until today" Nora smiled.

"The Medic?" Ren asked

"Yep Dr Joy Apothecary" Nora said

"And I guess you told Pyrrah" Ren said as he stroked her shoulder softly and lovingly

"Yeah she helped me through something that happened recently" Nora said just staying with Ren for a while as a soft wind blew through her hair

Cafeteria

Odin just sat there picking at the plate of choc chip pancakes which he ordered for breakfast, worrying his friends. Lee decided to speak up first

"Odin are you okay buddy?" Lee asked

"Hm?" Odin asked nonchalant

"Yeah usually you have eaten three orders of breakfast, but today you are still on your first" Aurum said pointing at the plate

"Oh sorry its nothing" Odin said eating his pancakes with a renewed gusto

"Its Joy isn't it?" Crow asked sipping his tea making Odin splutter and choke

"Bullseye like usual Crow" Aurum said

"How does he do that?" Aramis asked

"We don't know" Lee said shrugging before returning to his own breakfast

"Is it that obvious?" Odin asked

"YES!" They all answered

"So what should I do?" Odin asked slamming his head down

"Just ask her out, look I know Hilda did a number on your heart but Joy is a medic, maybe she can take the two pieces and 'boop' fix them for you" Lee said smiling

"Worth a shot, I just wish I wasn't the only one going on a date, but the rest of you guys are married and only Geist, Sparta and Aurum brought their wives so they could have some family time, where am I going to find a partner?" Odin asked as Aurum suspiciously eyed Crow  
"Oh NO!" Crow said

"Yes!" Aurum said smirking

"Who would I go with huh?" Crow asked

"We'll find someone" Sparta said

"Come on guys please I don't need to go on a date" Crow said hiding deeper in his cloak.

"Fine we'll leave you alone" Aurum said as Crow left "Doesn't mean you one weakness will"

"Stupid brother trying to get me to date" Crow grumbled out in the courtyard

"Hey Uncle Crow" Ruby said walking up to him

'Okay that is just low even for you Aurum!" Crow mentally shouted

"So why are you all moody?" Ruby asked

"Your thought that I should do something I normally don't do" Crow said

"What is it?" Ruby asked walking along with her uncle

"They want me to go on a double date with Odin" Crow said pausing

"So?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not really comfortable with it and I don't think I should" Crow said

"Why not I had to do something uncomfortable, and doing that in turn helped me grow" Ruby said

"Still going out on a double date is nothing like working with different people Ruby" Crow said

"Why isn't it? It's getting to know another person on a deeper level than you have before right?" Ruby asked

"You know something Ruby you are too wise for your own good" Crow said

"Nope" Ruby said

"nope?" Crow asked.

"Nope I have the right amount of wisdom I should, no more no less" Ruby said making Crow smiled "Besides you could always ask Blake's mum"

"Raven?" Crow asked getting a nod from his niece

"She seems nice, plus you were team mates" Ruby said

"She's married Ruby" Crow said

"Actually she's a widow" Blake said walking up to the pair

"Only bad thing about a Faunus is that they can eavesdrop anywhere and you wouldn't know until they hit right between the eyes" Crow said

"I thought the night vision was the only bad thing about us" Blake said raising an eyebrow

"To quote my adorable little niece: nope" Crow said

"Really?" Ruby asked  
"Really I'll have you know your mother's night vision saved the team's collective asses from time to time" Crow said

"Oh Good, now you can repay her for saving you all that time by going on a date with her" Blake said smiling in a sweet predatory way

"Oh man out smarted by two girls, and one of them being my own niece" Crow said getting up and walking away unaware Blake and Ruby high fiving each other.

"Seriously out done by...by teenagers" Crow muttered.

"Well here goes nothing" Crow said looking nervous

"Then again I would either fight a Nevermore right about now" Crow muttered as he approached Raven who had her eyes closed enjoying the smell of the fragrant flowers and vines around her

"It's not like you get nervous about something Crow" Raven said looking behind her at the cloak Huntsman who seem jittery

"Well I was wondering if you could grant a request of mine?" Crow queried

"Sure what is it; because whatever it is has to be important for you to act like this" Raven asked looking at her old friend

"I was um wonder in you would like to partake in an evening meal together?" Crow asked rubbing the back of his head

"Wait hold up, are you asking me to dinner?"Raven asked shocked.

"More like a double date, the guys are trying to get Odin and Joy together so they decided that I should go with him" Crow said

"And they didn't expect you to do it?" Raven asked placing a hand on her hip

"I told them no, Blake and Ruby on the other hand" Crow said

"Couldn't say no to could you?" Raven asked

"No" Crow admitted bashfully

"Alright then I'll see you at say seven and don't bring the hood and cloak" Raven said walking off with a smile on her face

"Um what the heck just happened?" Crow befuddled asked

A knock sound on a door somewhere in the guest dorms sound as Crow looked like he wanted to be elsewhere as Aurum was snickering besides him

"Oh shut up!" Crow asked as Geist came to the door  
"Ah Aurum, Crow is there something I can help you with?" Geist asked

"The Item, the I gave you a couple of years ago to hide from a certain snicker here" Crow said as Geist disappeared

"What Item?" Aurum asked

"You'll soon find out" Crow said as Geist handed him a suitcase

"Here it is Crow and good luck" The head of the Schnee family said

"Its a date not some Black Op" Aurum exclaimed

"For you" Crow said retreating back down the hall  
"Don't look at me" Geist said sneaking back into his dorm.

In his quarters Crow opened the suitcase and lowered his tattered black hood and smoothed back his scruffy hair revealing a pair of wise blue eyes, one of which had a scar vertically across it. He took out an object that turned out to be a black and dark grey suit.

"I haven't wore this in years" he said changing out of his battle gear moving around to see it if still fit him, which apparently it did

"Yo Uncle Crow, looking sharp there" Yang said leaning against the doorframe

"You think so?" Crow said adjusting the sleeves

"Yeah I do, plus this is your old teammate and flame we're talk about here" Yang said mischievously  
"Where did you hear that?" the girl's uncle said

"Your body language told me that there was a history with you two, but I didn't know what it was but I take you were a couple" Yang said

"No we weren't, but it was from lack of trying, it was just difficult to start it" Crow said

"Because she was a Faunus?" Yang asked

"No it wasn't; it was because of her suitor, you see her parents had chose her suitor for her, Wraith

"Wraith, you mean Blake's father?" Yang asked

"Yes, he was a good guy and became a good friend, it was heart breaker when he passed" Crow said

"Hey, just knock her dead okay?" Yang said leaving

Crow waited out in the courtyard with Ruby who looked up at the stars.  
"Sorry did I keep you waiting long?" Raven asked as she and Blake arrived

"Whoa Mrs Belladonna you look" Ruby said

"Dazzling" Crow said as he was speechless as he saw Raven illuminated by moonlight in her purple gown with strappy high heels and her hair held neatly pulled back by a tiara.

"My Crow aren't you handsome?" Raven asked as her amber eyes sparkled under the starlight.

"Now where is?" Crow said

"My isn't this a marvellous night for a date?" Odin said as he appeared wearing a classic suit with Joy who wore a light pink cocktail dress

"Yes it is" Raven said as Crow offered his arm as Nora Blake and Ruby walked away

"So we're are we going?" Raven asked.

"Just a little place I know" Crow said

The date was going well, Crow had led the group to a small restaurant he discovered during his pre Signal days and had booked the whole place out just for the four of them so Odin wouldn't get nervous. Odin did seem a little nervous but after some wine and conversation was relaxed about the situation he was in and started to enjoy himself. Raven was just lost in the moment from trading stories about their beacon training to raising her daughter. Crow managed to share a story or two himself

"So there I was in my workshop when I hear Yang making a commotion, and since I was left to babysit the two girls I walked outside to see a I don't know six or seven year old Ruby straining herself trying to pick up Night Ripper and drag it over to the shed so she and Yang could play safely. In the end I helped her moved the scythe into my workshop and then she stayed with him for the next couple of hours just learning about weapons and ammo types" Crow said shrugging

"So basically her concern for Yang lead to her mechanical skills?" Raven asked

"Sounds like it" Odin said as Joy relaxed into him

"By the deities is it that time, we should head back before the Air Ship dock for the night" Odin said helping Joy up

"I agree" Crow said helping Raven up and offering her his jacket to shield her from the cold.

"What gentlemen we have tonight?" Raven asked as Joy received Odin's jacket and walked off to the Air Dock

"So do you think his about tonight?" Raven asked sourly

"Torchwick" Crow said

"But he caqn't be, there's no more dust he could steal" Odin said

"So what's next; he can't stay this quiet for months can he?" Joy asked scared before Odin slipped an arm around her to protect her.

"Its the Fangs I'm more worried about, this little war between them and Geist is throwing out all chances for peace" Raven said scowling

"Easy" Crow said

When the couples got back to the school Odin escorted Joy to her dorm while Raven and Crow checked on the girls.

"They look peaceful" Raven said  
"I know hard to imagine that after all this time they've had hard times seeing them like this bring up peaceful feelings" Crow said

"Yeah I know the feeling" Raven said as the pair leant in for a sweet kiss that didn't last too long  
"Goodnight Crow" Raven said leaving for her own lodgings

"Goodnight Raven" Crow said smiling before sighing

"And goodnight to you too Ruby" he said before he heard Ruby shuffling about

"Busted" Yang murmured

* * *

**A/N: Hey The author here just to say a big thank you for those who have favourite, followed and reviewed both this and Cliffside, its because of you guys that I'm able to produce this at a good rate shall we say and I hope you keep on enjoying my RWBY work to come**


	5. A day of events

"PYRRHA TAKE COVER!" Jaune said as he pull her behind a tree as several aura shots whizzed past

"Thanks" Pyrrha said looking out from cover as a single shot nearly hit her

"That was close" Pyrrha said readying his shield, while Jaune did the same with his sheilth

"Go left while I go right" Jaune suggested looking to the right

"On three?" Pyrrha asked

"On three" Jaune agreed before counting to three and running out of their hiding holes only to be bombarded by bullets and Aura shots.

"WHOA!" Jaune said as he was nearly skimmed by one as he and Pyrrha met up with Ren and Nora who were firing their weapons.

"Back to the camp!" Jaune ordered as he and the rest of his team bolted to the end of the forest area they were in just in time to see most of Team RWBY fly over a barricade and rush in behind it with team JNPR.

"Where's Blake?" Nora asked as Blake landed in front of the barrier

"The goal's heavily guarded, I couldn't get to it" Blake said

"Great and they've got heavy weapon users in the woods" Nora asked converting her hammer into its grenade launcher form.

"Ren take the east, Nora Pyrrha go north; Weiss the west and Yang stay here" Ruby said cocking Lunar Rose

"What are you going to do?" Blake asked

"Draw out the guard so you can get the goal" Ruby said

"ON three" Ruby said "One...Two...THREE!" she said as teh team jumped out of cover to attack.

Eastern Sector

"Alright now where are you?" Ren asked.

"Right here" his target said as Lee dropped down from the trees into a kata position

"Alright then" Ren said letting loose a jump kick before a roundhouse followed by a Phoenix punch

"You punch was a little soft there" Lee said trying to sweep the legs out from underneath his son before Ren used his Aura to block the kick and attack by jumping off a tree and using a downward strike before using a rising jumping kick, both of which were intercepted by his father's skills.

"Maybe you had better get back in the dojo my son to practice" Lee said

"Not quite, remember I have one trick you don't have" Ren said becoming determined

"And what is that my son?" Lee asked as he sensed a higher level of Aura coming from Ren

"This: Flying Hawk STRIKE!" Ren said pulling back and pushing forward with energy gathered up in his left hand exploding in front of his father

"Well, who needs to go to the dojo now father?" Ren asked helping his dad up

"Okay okay" Lee said dusting himself off.

"Okay there is the sniper, I need you to take them out with a non lethal grenade" Pyrrha said as she loaded a stunner round into Milo's rifle form "I'll deal with the heavy" she finished looking at the heavy weapon user in the wooded area in front of them: Odin who had Rollin Mjolnir in gun form, barrel rotating just enough to be fast enough to fire the Aura rounds it used.

"Firing nappy time Grenade in three" Nora said aiming before counting in her head

"Nappy time grenade?" Pyrrha asked as she heard the grenade being fired,

"It contains a small amount of sleep dust so it should knock them out for a minute tops" Nora said as the bomb exploded with a cloud of navy coloured dust

"Ruby help me design it" Nora said as she took out a scope and took up the position of Pyrrha's spotter,

"Target's five meters dead ahead, wind speed is low, maybe a knot; going east to west " Nora said feeding Pyrrha the needed data to complete the sniping manuever the two girls were completing

"Three, two, on-" Pyrrha started before a wail pierce the skies making Pyrrha missed "SHIT!" she said reloading

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Nora asked

"Sounded like Ruby" Pyrrha said lining up the shot again and firing quickly as not to get noticed

"Your dad's down" Pyrrha said getting up with Nora

"COME ON!" the warrior huntress said racing to where they heard their leaders position.

"RUBY!" Weiss said as she just reached her target area

"That did not sound good did it?" Geist asked walking into the area with Thistedger

"Really, my friend is in trouble and you want to see if I'm any good with my Myrtenaster?"

"Yes that would be right" Geist said as he selected his red setting "Dragon's Blaze" he said stabbing the air as a thin stream of fire shot out of the blade of his claymore

"Ice Glyph!" Weiss said summoning her main ranged attack to counter her father's flame

"Very good, you've got the dust style but how's you swordplay" Geist said as he entered the fight directly attacking Weiss who seemed to be on the back foot and dodging all the strikes and parrying with her own

"Ruby please be okay" Weiss begged silently

"RUBY!" Crow and Aurum shouted as they two made their way to the place where they had heard the scream of the Silvery-Red huntress in training come from

"There are no Grimm in this area so what could it be?" Crow asked Night Ripper out and ready

"Who know, maybe Bart didn't check the area fully" Aurum said

"I heard that indeed Aurum, and I tell you my checking is the fastest in the world" Oobleck said speedily

"And I double checked it" Goodwitch said

"Okay" Crow said as they reached the centre to see and upset Ruby crying

"Ruby sweetheart is everything okay?" Aurum asked checking over Ruby before Crow facepalmed

"Yep I'm okay" Ruby said happily drying her tears

"Aurum, we were just duped" Crow said

"What do you mean?" Aurum asked

"What he means is this!" Blake said standing on a branch with a piece of fabric in her hands smiling triumphantly

"Game over we win" Ruby said

"Ah Ruby one thing" Crow said

"And what is that?" Ruby asked

"We're still in the middle" Crow said

"Er, whoops" the red huntress said as she dodged her uncle's scythe

"BLAKE RUN!" Ruby said fending off her uncle's blades with Lunar Rose.

"I got it!" Blake said using her natural speed.

"Aurum quickly!" Crow said dodging Lunar Rose before blocking with Night Ripper

"I'm on it" Aurum said firing a few bursts of aura at the cat Faunus.

Jaune was staring down Raven the other's team scout and fastest player making the blonde gulp

"Where's the flag?" Raven asked sweetly

"Gone, I think someone from your team took it" Jaune said

"We'll see" Raven said darting away

"Jaune! Please tell me we still have the flag and don't have to get it back" Blake said landing next to him.

"Hang on" Jaune said pulling out something from his sheilth. "Here it is" Jaune said handing the white piece of clothe to Blake who ran over to the flag area with both flags making a siren sound

"VICTORY" Blake said high fiving Jaune

"GAME OVER STUDENT TEAM HAS WON THIS GUARDIAN WEEK CTF EVENT" Goodwitch's announcement boomed over a loud speaker

"Already?" Crow asked as they all gathered at the exit

"Yes, you're slipping Crow, no one could beat you at Capture The Flag" Ozpin said

"Yeah but no one was like my little niece here, crying so that way we would be drawn away and leave the flag open" Crow said

"But how did you recover your missing flag?" Raven asked  
"I hid it so no one could get but still find if they were clever" Jaune smile  
"Technically cheating, but it was also a good use of a weapon" Crow said

"Now you guys rest up while the other groups finish their games?" Ozpin said

"Sounds good" Aurum said as he laced his arms around the shoulder's of his daughters.

"I concur" Raven said as she walked out alongside Crow, the two sneakily and lovingly glanced at each other

"Is there something going on with your mum and Ruby's uncle?" Weiss asked

"Who knows?" Blake said shrugging.

Jaune's grandfather just stood silently looking out a window before sighing something inside him was feeling dark.

"Paladin?" a voice asked

"Yes, oh Honey wasn't it?" Paladin asked.

"It is" Honey nodded "Is everything okay?"  
"I'm sick and I don't know if I'll recover" Paladin said forlorn

"I'm sorry to hear that," Honey said

"And now I fear that Aramis might be in for the same fate" Paladin said as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"Come on the Hunter's tag will soon begin" Honey said helping the aging huntsman up

"The final event of this week, where they pit parent against child to see who can 'tag' who" Paladin said.

Swords clanged charging the air as Aramis and Jaune clashed swords, this was the final grouping for the Hunter's Tag Teams RWBY and JNPR squaring off together against their parents, Ren went down hard to his father, Pyrrha scored a draw against her father. Jaune was quickly tiring out and had very little Aura left before he got up and spun around to get behind his dad and pointed his sword at Aramis' back  
"Tag you're it" Jaune said as a bell rang

"point to students" Ozpin said as Jaune and Aramis left the field before Odin and Nora entered Hammers at the ready

"Remember this is not a killing exercise Nora" Odin said as his weapon unfolded into a hammer "Rolling Mjolnir ready"  
"Magnhild ready" Nora said swinging first as Odin blocked with the shaft before trying to swing it down as Nora rolled away  
"This isn't going to end well" Nora said panting as her father used a wide swing "WHOA" Nora said slamming her handle down to jump over the impactbeforee using her own wide arc swing to deliver a seismic wave at her father who was not agile as her.  
"Tag you" Nora started before being swept off her feet  
"Tag you're it" Odin said winning the point "2 to 1" he finished as he help Nora up.

"Next up Weiss Schnee vs. Geist Schnee" Ozpin said as the two entered the ring at opposite ends while drawing their respective swords and bowing n respect

"Begin!" Goodwitch said as Weiss used her glyphs to get in close to her father and tried to attack him, but his heavy claymore Thistedger blocked the delicate blade of Weiss' Myrtenaster before she span the dust chamber to her red dust section to increase the heat and power of her blade to try and move the heavy blade

'How is he this strong?' Weiss thought back her father flung her back before doing a triple horizontal slash combo, which one nearly got Weiss

'THAT WAS WAY TOO CLOSE!' the heiress thought before jumping back laying down a black glyph which Geist nullified by placing his own hexagonal glyph over top before disappearing

"Where did he?"

"Tag you're it Weiss" Geist said laying his blade on her shoulder.

"Oh man" Weiss groaned before smiling at her father

"Good duel father" Weiss said hugging him

"Next two to enter the ring: Yang Xiao Long and Aurum Rex Long!" Ozpin said as Yang and Aurum entered

"Begin!" Goodwitch said as Yang quickly got to her father before he could throw a punch with his dust shooter, once in close enough Yang tried to deliver a jab, but it was blocked, Aurum then swung his right fist in a hook motion making Yang duck so she could do an uppercut zing her father's chin. making Yang smirk before faking a left hook in favour of a right jab enhanced by her ignition semblance  
"WHOA!" Aurum said leaping back as his poncho was nearly burnt

"Tag" Yang said as she appeared behind him and tried to deliver a straight shot to her dad before he shifted his left leg to move his body missing the punch

"Stay still" Yang said

"NO way sweetie, I know what kind of power you have in that punch; and I still can't believe I allowed Ruby to build those for you" Aurum said

"Hey you can't argue with Ruby's craftsmanship" Yang shrugged

"I can when I'm the one on the other end of it" Aurum said spinning out of the way of Yang's right fist before planting his own punch in the small of Yang's back

"Tag, you're it!" Aurum said exhausted.  
"Damn" Yang said

"4 to 1, I thought you guys were the best of the first years" Aurum joked as he helped Yang out of the arena.

"Next duel Blake and Raven Belladonna" Ozpin said as the mother and daughter walked into the arena, drew their swords turns tro their backs were facing each other

"Begin" Goodwitch said as Blake and Raven leapt up, the only sound that indicated they were up was the clash of katanas, Raven was slightly stronger than Blake, but Blake was quicker, soon all could be seen were blurs of black, purple and white and the clanging of katanas.  
"You've gotten better my little kitten" Raven said as she performed a move that forced Blake to dodge

"Really you still call me kitten?" Blake asked reaching for her clever

"No Blake, katanas only that was what we agreed too" Raven said

"But" Blake started

"Sweetheart I know you feel like you have to use two weapons just to beat me, but don't just focus on you katana" Raven said  
"Yes mother" Blake said jumping away smiling before a purple glow surround

"You've discovered a semblance" Raven said shocked as Blake faded out of sight

"Invisibility, not bad, but I can still hear you" Raven said standing up and listening for any trace of her daughter "There!" Raven said swing in front on her only to feel something behind her

"Tag you're it" Blake said reappearing before bowing in respect

"You have done well Blake, I'm proud of you" Raven said hugging her daughter

"Now to our final duel of the event: Ruby Rose vs. Crow Long" Ozpin said

"This should be interesting" Raven said.


	6. The final day

"This ought to be good" Raven said leaving the arena with Blake who looked nervous as Ruby walked out with her new scythe Lunar Rose folded up

'Crow must have seen Lunar during the Capture the flag, but I doubt he recognized it or even imagined that it would be completed, so does that mean Ruby could have the advantage, or does her uncle her helped develop both Ruby's skill and her new weapon. Who knows all I know is that this match will be one for the academy's history books' Blake analysed as she joined her team mates in the stands.

"Think Ruby has a chance?" Blake asked.

"No, and even if she does, it will be a very slim one. Uncle Crow basically taught her everything she knows. Plus according to the notes Ren and Jaune found he help create Lunar Rose; so that in itself will be a challenge to overcome" Yang said serious for once in her life.

"And so for the first time since Guardian week began the Student will lose" Weiss said

"Pretty much, even if Ruby wins the students still lose, the score's 4-2 their way" Yang said

"I see what you mean" Blake nods.

"BEGIN!" Goodwitch said

Ruby just stood still as Crow advanced on her the chainsaw section of his scythe started to spin up, the engine's high pitch whine alerting Ruby who stood still, very still making everyone nervous about her.

"RUBY MOVE!" Yang shouted out as Crow swung down.

"I can't watch" Yang said covering her eyes

"And you expect us to?!" Weiss exclaimed as Blake looked on wide eyed out of fear "Blake! You're not hel"  
"That's not Ruby" Blake said as Crow's scythe passed right through Ruby without damaging her

"What?" Weiss asked confused

"When could she do that?" Blake asked curiously.

"Since when could you do an after image?" Crow asked.

"Since after we took down Fluffy" Ruby said shocking her opponent

"Wait, wait, wait you took down Fluffy?" Crow asked bug eyed, his niece was something else and that's whne he truly noticed the weapon he was fight against. A weapon that reminded him of a better time that was never finished

"Ruby is that Lunar Rose?" Crow asked preparing to strike

"It is, we found it incomplete at Mum's house. It was just missing the lower staff so we used only part of Crescent Rose that was left when she was destroyed by Fluffy" Ruby explained.

"Interesting" Crow said as he leapt into action as Ruby stood ready as Crow swung Night Ripper. Ruby quickly moved just in time as Night Ripper cut a couple of strands of hair as she swung Lunar Rose. Crow quickly stepped but dodging the twin blades of Lunar Rose.

"Incredible after all these years those blades are still as sharp as back then" Crow said as Ruby moved away switching Lunar from scythe to crossbow mode before loading a electric dust crystal and aimed for her uncle

"Come on, try and make the shot" Crow said as Ruby pulled the trigger; shooting the crystal at the chain-scythe's blade.

"And that will do what?" Crow asked as he heard the blade stop. "Nice choice" Crow said as he swiped the air

"Again?" Crow said looking for his niece "Nice try!" Crow said placing Night Ripper against his back as Ruby reappeared.

"How did he?" Yang asked shocked as her uncle blocked her sister's attack

"We can't even see her move how could he?" Weiss asked. Blake had her eyes closed so he could figure out how Crow could detect Ruby

'Her footfalls are silent and her speed is so fast that she leaves an after image, so how could wait,' Blake thought as Ruby sped out of sight

"The Air currents, somehow Crow can feel the air currents Ruby's semblance" Blake said as her twitched underneath her bow.

"No way, it is said that Crow was so skilled he could tell where someone was by the very movement of the air, but I thought that was just a rumour" Yang said shocked.

"Until now" Blake said gloomily.

"So the air currents my semblance gives off allows you to track me right?" Ruby asked as her cloak fluttered in the wind, she was almost sure that she couldn't win. Crow sensed his

"Ruby, you've given me a good fight so far; but now it is time to enter the final stretch" Crow said

"Alright" Ruby said switching Lunar Rose to its scythe form

"Okay, let's go" Crow said

Crow swung low at Ruby's feet, who jumped over and tried an overhead swing. Only to have Crow ducked while attempting to sweep her feet when she landed but she pulled the trigger on her scythe to project away from the scythe her uncle used, only to pull the trigger again to get back in the line of attack while using a spinning move which Crow blocked with the staff of his own weapon before separating the blade from the main staff turning it into a chainsword.

"Come on!" Crow said swiping away with his sword and staff forcing Ruby back into a corner before connecting the sword and staff giving him a wider swing arc to try and tag his niece

'I'm no match for him. He's skills are better than mine; heck he could detect me after using my speed semblance. Wait there may be one skill he can't defend against' Ruby thought as Crow stopped

"No, no don't do that" Crow said pausing as Ruby gave him the ultimate cute attack: Puppy dog eyes.  
"You know can't do anything against that, Ruby, er Ruby?" Crow said

"Got you" Ruby said sneaking up on her uncle who turned his scythe up, placing her scythe on the shoulder

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" they declared before Ruby looked down to see Crow's scythe pointing at her stomach

"Final score: Students 3 parents 5, we are awarding a point each to both teams for an exciting fight" Ozpin said starts the applause

"Well done Ruby, you nearly had me" Crow said "Come on"

"Ruby you did very well" Crow said

"But I still failed" Ruby said downhearted

"Ruby, you know that you are still growing, learning and gaining experience, to tell you the truth you have gotten stronger everyday, but there is something I want you to know" Crow said leading Ruby into the trophy room with Yang trailing a bit behind them

"What is it?"  
"Ruby I wasn't lying when I said you were growing. A couple of years ago the only person you would be willing to fight with was either Yang or no one, but now you work with several others. Yang is just one of them" Crow said as he stopped

"Fluffy? Why are you showing this to me?" Ruby asked.

"Do you remember the first time we had a practice match?" Crow asked.

"I lost badly" Ruby said

"True, but you were unskilled, untrained and alone; do you remember the second time?" Crow said

"Yeah, me and Yang teamed up, we still lost" Ruby said

"Now Ruby tell me what happened the first time you faced Fluffy?" Crow asked.

"The first time, I was defeated and Crescent Rose was destroyed, and I was nearly killed. I will never forget that" Ruby said

"And the second time you succeeded right, not only did you have a new weapon but you had something else with you that day didn't you?" Crow asked.

"What?" Ruby asked confused.

"Ruby, you had us with your friends and your sister, we helped you defeat this guy and avenge you mother, Uncle Crow is right you are growing stronger, but its not through drinking milk or training. You grew stronger by making friends who supported you; we laughed, cried, stressed and felt angry when you did because we're always there to back you up" Yang said hugging from behind

"Yang?" Ruby asked.

"It's true Ruby, even I learnt that the hard way, during our initiation, I went off half cocked and partnerless; I was facing three Ursa Minors and a Ursa Major I was nearly dead and nearly blind until my future team arrived to help me and made sure I survived, the same way your team helped you with Fluffy and your past" Crow said as he smiled from underneath his hood at the sight of sisterly affection

'They're sister by adoption, but to them it was like that they were blood related, could that be the answer? Nah!' Crow said smiling

"Well come on they're going to serve afternoon tea soon" Yang said

"Yes very well, well let's go" Crow said as someone raced out

"Ruby don't rush, they'll be cookies left" Yang shouted out before noticing it was Ruby next to her

"What? I know!" Ruby exclaimed

"Uncle Crow!" Yang shouted as the two chased after him, only for Crow to reveal himself behind him.

"That was a cruel trick Crow" Raven said materializing out of shadows.

"What can I say, it's fun being the uncle sometimes" Crow laughed pulling his hood down.

"And hopefully you'll know what it will be like being a father" Raven said curling up to Crow.

"When should we tell the girls?" Crow asked gently wrapping his arms around Raven.

"Soon, but aren't you worried?" Raven asked

"No I'm not and I think it would be good for her to have a father figure, plus Yang and Ruby treaty Blake like a sister anyway" Crow said "And I'm sure Wraith would approve as well" Crow said

"Okay" Raven said kissing Crow while purring.

"So you think your uncle and my mother are dating?" Blake asked partaking in a cup of tea, the aroma was simply wonderful to the cat Faunus and the taste was sharp and delicate.

"To put it simply, yes Ruby saw them kiss the other night" Yang said making Blake nearly choke on her tea

"Really?" Blake asked

"Yeah, Blake may we ask what happen to your dad?" Yang asked.

As you know I was basically born into the White Fang, well my father was a high ranking organizer, he didn't care that he was discriminated against. He was the kind of Faunus to let things go. I think he was one of the only Faunus the people respected. Then came the accident. Dad was going to a protest which me and mum was already there, he was going with his protégé Adam Taurus, anyway a couple of hopped up low lives tried to rob them. Adam was told to go to the rally to get help. By the time Adam got back to my dad the cops were there. It appeared that one of the dirt bags killed him, shot him in the back. That was a week before the old leader stood down.

"You see it was my father's death that lead to the darker and bloodthirsty White Fang" Blake said "And then I continued on with them to make sure nothing like that ever happened again, but in reality it was all an excuse to hunt down those who murdered my father and get revenge" she added.

"Hey that was in the past, now you can look forward to a brighter future" Yang said smiling as she threw her arm around Blake's shoulder

"YANG!" Blake exclaimed blushing

"Oh come on Blake lighten up" Ruby said.

That night everyone gathered out in the courtyard. Starting up at the night sky, seeing the twinkling stars as the final event of the week was about to happen.

"This was always one of the highlights of the week" Raven said as teams GRAC, RWBY and JNPR as well as JNPR parents gathered in one area.

"The firework display was always a favourite of mine" Geist said as he hugged his family smiling. 'Also thanks to this week a rift that threatened my family apart that been fixed, no know that one little change in routine has lead to one of the greatest weeks of my life' Geist thought.

"You know I am a little sad that this had to end" Ruby said

"It's not like you won't see us again" Crow said ruffling her hair.

"We just down in the town" Aurum said as the first firework went off.

"AWESOME!" Yang shouted as her mother shook her head at the eldest daughter's antics.

"Someone's excitable" Honey laughed.

"mum!" Yang groaned.

"Mum?" Blake asked

"Yes dear" Raven said looking at her daughter

"Are you sure that dating Ruby's uncle is the best man for you?" Blake asked unsure of the answer she would get

"No, but I've waited a while to see if we are compatible." Raven smiled.

"Just as long as he makes you happy" Blake said as she smirked

"And I guess that if I'm happy, you're happy" Raven said

"Yeah, you deserve it" Blake said "So when can I call him dad?" she asked

"BLAKE!" Raven exclaimed making the young Faunus laugh.

"Do you really have to go?" Weiss asked as her parents prepared to leave with the other parents

"I'm afraid so my snowflake, but that doesn't mean we won't be back when we're needed, wanted or required" Eis said smiling as she held Weiss

"Geist, Eis come on you guys are the last ones on" Sparta said

"What about Crow?" Geist asked as his phone rang

"I'm here" Crow said walking alongside Ruby.

"Sorry I took him to see mum one last time while he was here" Ruby said

"We understand" Honey said hugging her adopted daughter goodbye

"Keep up the good work kiddo" Aurum said hugging Ruby as well before getting on board

"WHAT!" Geist shouted

"Dad?" Weiss asked as her father seemed to be angry before calming down

"Another theft?" Crow asked

"Yes, the largest haul of dust on its way through the Scorch Desert" Geist said

"You don't mean, that they're targeting the military dust shipment to the Peacekeepers?" Crow asked

"The very one" Geist said.

"That is not good I take it?" Ruby asked.

"No its not Ruby, without that dust, the peacekeepers won't have enough supplies to perform their jobs" Blake said

* * *

**A/N: okay so that does it for this chapter and now we're half way through my Volume 1 of RWBY fanfics. it may take a while to write the next entry but until then thank you to all of those who have favourite followed, read and reviewed this entry and I'll see you again in:**

**RWBY: The Hunters Dare coming 2013**


	7. Note

the next part of my fanfiction series of RWBY The Hunter's Dare is out now


End file.
